


Fading

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Sherlock's perspective, after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

He doesn't even visit your grave anymore.

He's taken up smoking. Cigarette after cigarette, an endless chain of smoke. He's getting paler and thinner. There is nothing you can do, because you are dead. Or at least the world believes you are. He believes you are, so he sits in the flat you once shared, smoking and drinking cold tea. You half-believe you are dead, sometimes, when you see the sadness that permeates the little flat.

You want to throw open the door, knock the cigarette out of his hand. You want to be alive again. You want him to be alive again. He's picking at the hem of his jumper. He's been wearing the same one for a week. It is pale yellow in color, much like the color of his teeth. Turned yellow from trying to smoke until he burned up into nothing.

He suddenly looks out the window, looks right through you. Maybe you are dead after all.  He eventually stands, moves slowly to the window, smoking cigarette in one hand. He cracks the window open, the smoky air in the flat spilling outside.

Maybe you will get to be alive again.  Maybe someday.


End file.
